


For Their Attention

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Public Sex, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: It isn't so much that Magnus and Alec get carried away in Pandemonium. It's more that they stop caring who is around. Or is it? Maybe they both like the idea of an audience. Or maybe they're both too far gone to care if anyone is paying attention...





	For Their Attention

It's taken him a little while to get used to it, though Alec has now spent so much time in Pandemonium that he almost feels at home. Here, lounging on the couch next to Magnus watching bodies writhe on the dancefloor, with their glasses never empty of drink, Alec wonders sometimes if Magnus ever feels like a _king_. There is a certain reverence most people approach Magnus with here as though they are his _subjects_. Alec's teased him about it once or twice loving how mortified he is for the observation. There is little as joyful to Alec as catching Magnus unawares with compliments that leave him _flustered_, hiding his face in his pillow or wriggling away out of sight down into Alec's arms.

To Alec, he always looks like a king anyway, but that's especially true here in the club. Today, with sinfully tight black pants, Magnus is wearing a royal blue silk shirt that's unbuttoned almost all the way down to his navel; Alec has the constant urge to bend down and lick a path up his chest. He's already leaned in for several kisses and tangled his fingers through the chains draped against Magnus' skin, possessively splaying his hand on Magnus' stomach when anyone who approaches lingers too long. Magnus kisses back every time with a knowing smile that curves his lips, and a heat in his gaze that leaves Alec wanting more.

Alec feels _free_ here, in a way, to reach out and touch. Maybe because Pandemonium is Magnus', and because if he does anything people wouldn't approve of, one look from Magnus would send them scarpering. That, and Magnus _invites it_; keeping his gaze on Alec's mouth too often for him not to kiss him; sneaking his fingers beneath Alec's shirt; grazing a thumb pad over his nipple as he mouths along his neck rune. Alec feels like all of this is just an invitation to sweep his hand up Magnus' thigh and squeeze, and even sneak a quick thumb up the length of his fly. Which tells Alec just how _excited_ Magnus is for his attention, and only makes him forget even more that they technically have an audience.

"You know. Alexander. No one is really paying any attention to us," Magnus says, popping a second button on Alec's shirt when he twists towards him.

"Oh, I think _everyone_ is paying attention to us. To _you_, anyway. I don't blame them," Alec adds, leaning in when Magnus cups his face. Alec's eyes flutter closed for the flick of tongue against his lips telling him to let Magnus into his mouth. It's so easy to forget himself with Magnus like this, lose all awareness of the full club around him. He forgets enough to let his hand drop from stroking over Magnus' chest to feeling out the shape of him through his pants. That Magnus is already so _interested_ makes Alec's own pants uncomfortably tight, forcing him to shift to get a little relief.

"I really don't think anyone is looking," Magnus repeats when they pull apart, an edge to his voice that makes Alec raise his gaze from his own fingers to Magnus' face. He's _up _to something. Alec takes a quick look around them seeing Pandemonium go on without them, no eyes falling to where his fingers are currently curled.

"Is it a glamor?" he asks when he understands, a pressured heat building in him for all kinds of things that Magnus might be implying.

"Of course."

"Magnus," Alec says, adjusting his grip and catching Magnus' pleased hum above the noise of the club. "You can't even keep your eyes glamored when we're _alone_ when we… you know."

"Are you complaining?" Magnus asks, amber blinking back at Alec firing further heat through him. Alec licks his lips, forever in awe that Magnus trusts him enough to show him his eyes.

Or maybe it's just a Pavlovian-style response because he knows exactly what Magnus dropping his glamor usually means. "Never."

"Still. This is a very different kind of glamor I'm using here," Magnus says, nodding so Alec knows he means the club. "I think I can keep this up for as long as we need."

"Are you telling me I'm not distracting enough now to make you lose it?" Alec teases, toying with Magnus' fly before claiming a harder kiss.

"Do you trust me?"

"Always."

"Then… we have nothing to worry about."

"Meaning what?" Alec asks, checking Magnus' face again to be sure of what he means.

"Only that I am yours to do whatever you want with. Whenever you want, and _wherever_ you want. Nothing more than that."

All sorts of intriguing possibilities hit Alec at once. Though what he really wants to do right now is get his hand on Magnus properly. He pops the button of his pants with his eyes on Magnus' to check there is no objection, quickly sliding open his belt and pulling down his fly. Magnus smiles back in encouragement, even bracing against the couch to hold himself up so Alec can tug down his clothes.

Alec gets them down mid thigh, his throat drying out for the way Magnus just parts his legs as much as he can and folds back his shirt against his stomach so they can _see_ him. Alec can't help looking around them to be absolutely sure no one is looking then reaches out, taking Magnus in hand.

"See?" Magnus says looking down at Alec's hand on him. "I'm all yours. And no one is interested."

"They probably would be if they could see."

"Would you want them to?" Magnus asks, biting down on his lip, his eyes dancing with both mirth and arousal.

Alec _aches_ for the thought being caught but doesn't think that is quite what he wants. Not _quite_. He turns a little more towards him, propping his elbow on the back of the couch, watching Magnus' face as he coaxes him hard. "Would you?"

Magnus shrugs, tilting his chin for a kiss.

"Is that why you're like this already?"

"Like what?" Magnus asks, the picture of innocence. Alec swallows and darts his eyes down to his cock, looking up to catch the amusement on Magnus' face.

"You know."

"Tell me anyway."

"I _think_ you've been thinking about this since we got here," Alec says, now just as hard for the thought as Magnus already is.

Magnus grins at him, thrusting up into his hand. So Alec checks around them again, really to see just how _okay_ Magnus is with what they're doing. To further test him he squeezes around his base then bends to lap his tongue over his head. Alec smiles and presses a kiss against it for how Magnus groans, sucking a little on his crown and pulling back to watch him jolt. And with one final glance to be absolutely sure no one is looking Alec quickly moves so he's on his knees between Magnus', sucking him into his mouth.

"Alexander…"

Alec grips Magnus' hips as he sucks him, closing his eyes for the fingers pushing hair back away from his forehead. Magnus cradles the back of his head thrusting into his mouth then tapping on his shoulder so Alec knows he's moving. Alec kneels back, throat drying out when Magnus shoves at his pants so they're down past his knees and sinks down further in the couch; Alec helps tug until they're around his ankles giving Magnus room to splay his legs wider. Magnus presses a fingertip beneath Alec's chin to raise it then rolls his hips up in invitation, groaning when Alec takes him back into his mouth.

Alec slides his lips down his length until Magnus is in his throat then looks up, catching amber eyes blinking down at him in anticipation. Magnus calls out as he swallows, dropping his head back once more, his whole body jolting up from the couch. Alec now has no interest at all if anyone is _looking_. He continues to suck him off, spurred on by the way Magnus writhes and groans beneath him. He drops a hand between his own legs to squeeze himself to ease some of the friction there.

The music in the club bleeds into another song that the dancers must approve of for their yelling. Alec slowly drags his lips up Magnus' length as he feels the pounding on the floor beneath his knees coming from the dancefloor to their side. Magnus taps his shoulder to get his attention; Alec laps over his head once more before he looks up.

"Just so we're clear. Exactly how okay are you with this?"

Alec presses kisses up Magnus' length before sucking on his head, still keeping eye contact. "Very."

"So. If I _wanted_ you. Here. Would you be okay with that?"

Alec clenches with the sudden need to be filled, growling a, "_very_," in his ear before quickly standing up. Magnus sits forward to tuck his fingers into Alec's belt running his thumb up his length and waiting for Alec's response. Alec winks, loving the smirk it puts on Magnus' face, jolting when Magnus' gaze drops as he slides open his belt. He knocks his hand away to quickly unbutton his pants himself, sliding down his fly then shoving everything down. Excitement jolts through him for being so exposed, lifting his shirt to press against his stomach as Magnus did earlier. Alec tilts his head back and groans as Magnus immediately takes him into his mouth, resting a hand on his shoulder for balance. He looks down to watch Magnus on him, tracing his thumb over his lip and his stomach rippling when Magnus pulls off his cock to press a kiss to that instead.

"Doing okay?" Magnus asks softly, lapping over his length and head as he looks up.

Alec has no idea how this glamor is working. Staff are collecting glasses from tables beside theirs, and a couple is making out on a couch in the corner behind their couch, completely unaware of what they're doing. Alec then catches his reflection in a mirror to their side, digging his fingers into Magnus' shoulder for what he sees. He lifts his shirt a little higher to watch in the mirror as Magnus continues to suck him off, thrusting a little into his mouth.

"I'm good," he says belatedly, feeling Magnus smile around him. He curls over him when Magnus gives one final hard suck before pulling off, gasping for the shot of _need_ it sends through him.

"_Good_."

Alec jolts for the snap of Magnus' fingers, stuttering to find himself naked from the waist down and his shirt unbuttoned. Once more Alec checks their surroundings, his gaze stopping in that mirror. His fingers curl through the back of Magnus' hair as he takes him in his mouth again, eyes never leaving that reflection.

When Magnus nudges for him to Alec adjusts his stance, gripping his shoulders as Magnus presses a finger against his hole. He reaches back to part his cheeks in invitation, angling back as Magnus works his finger into him. Alec groans for the swirl of a fingertip over his prostate feeling the heat of pleasure it coils through him, smiling for the kiss pressed to the underside of his cock.

"That's enough," Alec says, tapping Magnus' shoulders telling him to stop, in too much hurry and need for Magnus to wait any longer. He climbs into Magnus' lap holding himself open, groaning for the sting of being filled so suddenly.

"Anyone could see us, Alexander," Magnus teases as Alec adjusts in his lap and begins to move.

"_Good_," Alec says, far too distracted by the feel of Magnus in him to care about anything else. That somebody _could_ see them just spurs him on more, letting groan after groan fall from his mouth as he continues to ride him.

"Do you like that idea?"

"I like feeling like this."

"Oh? And how is _this_?" Magnus teases, grabbing his waist so he can thrust up into him. Alec can only let Magnus' name spill from his mouth, stirring his hips for the jolt that pulses through him when he gets the angle just right.

Feeling indulgent Alec leans back on his hands against Magnus' thighs as he stirs his hips, knowing Magnus won't let him fall. Magnus hums as he watches him, first pressing his thumb against Alec's perineum and smirking when he jolts for it, and then stroking his fingers up his cock. Alec watches Magnus' fingers curl around his length and whimpers for the dual pressure building in him, catching his expression in the mirror again and wishing he could see _more_. Though he's too far gone right now to even ask for that.

Not sure of how or even when they move, Alec finds himself pressed against a wall in the corner of Pandemonium and being hoisted up it, wrapping his legs high around Magnus' waist as he sinks back on to his cock. He may as well weigh nothing for how easily Magnus lifts him. Alec forever has the need to run his hands over the straining muscles in Magnus' arms whenever they are together like this. And they're like this a _lot_.

Magnus snaps his hips and Alec quickly adjusts his grip around his shoulders for balance, holding on tight as he fucks him. He claims kisses when he can, thudding his head back against the wall when Magnus mouths over his rune, and calling out for the sharp sting when he _bites_ there. They won't last long like this, with Magnus growling obscenities into Alec's ear as he snaps his hips harder, and the friction of their stomachs on Alec's cock pulling him closer to the edge. He's seconds away when Magnus suddenly groans out his name shuddering into Alec as he comes, a hot, hard breath blasted against his throat.

Alec adjusts his grip around Magnus' shoulders as he catches his breath, smiling for the softer kisses up the length of his neck. Magnus noses against his jaw then claims a kiss that is slow and only interrupted for how hard Magnus is smiling. He claims another quick one then presses against him with a content hum.

"You okay there?"

"Oh. I'm _good_," Magnus says, winking at him. Alec laughs and adjusts his grip on him again, slipping for how sweaty he now is. "You?"

"Oh, you know."

"I do," Magnus agrees, claiming another kiss.

Alec calls out for the sudden movement when Magnus quickly drops to his knees and gets Alec's feet back on the floor, digging his fingers into Magnus' shoulders for balance as he adjusts. Alec is boneless with his knees beginning to tremble as Magnus sucks him off, pressing him hard against the wall to keep him upright. The heat of Magnus' mouth on him is all Alec can focus on, the pressure building in him again in a tight coil that makes him thump his head back against the wall. He calls out Magnus' name, curling over him when he comes in one long, broken groan, gasping as he tries to catch his breath. Alec's knees fail on him with the last lap of tongue over his head, with he and Magnus ending up on the floor and laughing for the sated heap they become.

"Well. Nobody saw," Magnus says, tired but pleased, running his hands down Alec's thighs and dropping his face into his neck.

"No," Alec agrees, loosely gripping on to his arms. He's sure they shouldn't be sat here on the floor of Pandemonium for not knowing what else has been spilled there aside from _them_. But for the smug look on Magnus' face and the ache beginning to throb in his limbs, Alec can wait as long as he wants.

"You _liked_ that."

"As much as _you_ did."

"Oh," Magnus says nuzzling against his neck, "I would happily do that with you anywhere, at any time, whoever is around."

Already Alec's mind is filling with possibilities. "Well. Maybe we can do this again somewhere else."

Amusement dances in Magnus' eyes before he claims a kiss, humming against his mouth. "Oh?"

Alec only smiles, hooking his elbows over Magnus' shoulders. They really should move. All Alec can see when he looks beyond Magnus' shoulder is Pandemonium's patrons at thigh height, not wanting to look higher in case he makes eye contact.

"Well," Magnus says, claiming another quick kiss. "We'll just have to look for more… opportunities."

Alec smiles as Magnus then nudges for them to stand, laughing for the snap of fingers that clothes him again. Magnus tugs his own pants and boxers back up though Alec stops him from fastening his fly, doing it himself and winking as Magnus looks at him.

"How about we get out of here? Perhaps we can pick something up to eat on the way home," Magnus adds as he kisses him, squeezing Alec's waist before slotting his fingers through Alec's.

"Sounds good."

They walk through the club hand in hand, invisible to everyone around them. Alec catches the eyes of several people who pass, all of them oblivious to what they've just done. Though then he catches Magnus' eye, and feels his stomach swoop for his knowing wink. Alec stops him right in the entrance of the club for a long kiss that anyone can see, before tugging Magnus outside, feeling just as smug himself.


End file.
